ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vulpimancer
Vulpimancers are a species from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Vulpimancers are far more animalistic than humanoid. They can range from the size of an adult human to several times the size of a human. As they mature, they grow tails. Vulpimancers from Vulpin are orange while Vulpimancers from the Null Void can be orange, grayish blue, red or brownish red. Mature male Vulpimancers have stripes on their backs, females don't while female Vulpimancers have paler fur than males. DNAlien Vulpimancers Vulpimancer DNAliens have dark orange bodies with black feet, black back and a visible brain. Ben 10 Wildmutt 002.png|Wildmutt in the original series Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien wildmutt ov.png|Wildmutt in Omniverse 4 year old Wildmutt.png|4 year old Wildmutt Wildmutt 10k.png|30 year old Wildmutt Vulpimancer Truth 4.PNG|A female Vulpimancer male vulpimancer.png|A male Vulpimancer albino vulpimancer.png|An albino Vulpimancer null vulpimancer.png|A dark pink Vulpimancer Language According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate and they are unable to speak English. Behavior Vulpimancers are not very friendly with their own kind, but this is a common trait among animals that aren't family. Vulpimancers normally live hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. Vulpimancers whine like dogs when scared, as heard in Last Laugh. Powers and Abilities Vulpimancers have an incredibly strong sense of smell, which they use to work our their surroundings due to their lack of eyes. Vulpimancers have enhanced strength, as Wildmutt could rip off the roof of a car with ease. Vulpimancers have enhanced agility that allows them to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Vulpimancers can dig at a fast speed. Although Vulpimancers are quadruped, they are capable of standing on their hind legs and punch with their front legs, though somewhat awkwardly. Weaknesses Vulpimancers can't speak Earth languages. When infected with an Earth cold virus, a Vulpimancer's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell and thus, blind. Also, their fur color seems to become paler and their lips and claws turn a sickly dark green color. Vulpimancer senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses, such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Notable Vulpimancers *Wildmutt (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer) **Wildmutt (Ben 10,000 Timeline) **Wildmutt (Race Against Time Timeline) **Dog-Nabbit *Carl Tennyson (temporarily) *Null Void Vulpimancers *Albino Vulpimancers Notable Vulpimancer Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/11 Vulpimancer) *Kevin 11,000 (part Vulpimancer) *Ultimate Kevin (part Vulpimancer) *DNAlien Vulpimancers (½ Xenocyte) Evolved Vulpimancers Appearance Evolved Vulpimancers are significantly larger and more muscular than Vulpimancers. Their fur is a maroon-red color. They have four huge gray/white spikes running down its back that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head, and rising almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. Evolved Vulpimancers also have a long tail whose tip has a horn, resembling a scorpion stinger. Powers and Abilities Like Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers have an incredible sense of smell. Evolved Vulpimancers are much stronger and more agile than Vulpimancers. Evolved Vulpimancers have a sharp tail, claws, and teeth. Unlike Vulpimancers, evolved Vulpimancers are capable of speaking English. Notable Evolved Vulpimancers *Ultimate Wildmutt (the Ultimatrix's evolved Vulpimancer) Etymology The name Vulpimancer is a play on the word vulpine, which means fox. Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Sapient Species Category:Species